


Aftermath of the Battle of Yavin

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Celebration sex, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: Hera and Ezra celebrate after the Death Star is destroyed.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 5





	Aftermath of the Battle of Yavin

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Episode IV: A New Hope Only Hera and Ezra are in this story. Kanan dying like in Canon, while Zeb and Sabine die in the Battie of Scarif. Also, for this story, Hera is replacing Wedge as Red 2.

Ezra's P.O.V:  
I watch with extreme worry as Hera and the other X and Y wing pilots climb into their fighters, and take off. After a ship named the Millennium Falcon landed on Yavin IV carrying with it Princess Leia, who had been captured, and some Tattoine farmboy named Luke Skywalker. Unfortunately, the ship had been tracked by the Empire, so their new toy, the Death Star was now here, just 15 minutes away from ending the Rebellion once and for all. 

The battle started well, some gun placements on the Death Star were destroyed, with the loss of one X-Wing, then everything went to hell, some menace by the name of Darth Vader, along with a fleet of TIE wings, started picking off X and Y Wings, one by one. Just Hera, Luke, and Biggs remain. I was watching in the War Room as Luke led Hera and Biggs down the trench where the reactor port is. My heart stopped at what Hera said, "I'm Hit" she said, then some relief, "Get clear, Hera, your no good back there." Luke said, "Sorry." Hera said, and I watched on the screen as Hera pulled away. Then, Biggs was shot down, now the end seemed to be here, I said a quick goodbye to Hera, and waited for the inevitable. Then, a miracle. Several Ties were shot down, followed by a voice, "Your all clear kid, let's blow this thing and go home." That voice was Han Solo, the pilot of the Millennium Falcon. Seconds later, there was a huge explosion, followed by a, "Great shot, kid, that was one in a million. I ran outside, to confirm, and I couldn't believe it, the Death Star was history!!

Out of the 30 Rebellion fighters to go up, only 3 returned, fortunately, Hera was not among the casualties, Although she was hit, she managed to return, along with the big hero, Luke Skywlker, and one Y-Wing. After Hera landed, and climbed out, I ran over to her, and gave her the biggest hug, she closed her arms around me. "I thought that you were gone." I said, through tears, she just shushed me, "It was close, Ezra, but I'm here, there is nothing to worry about. How about we go back to the Ghost." She said, I agreed, and we made our way back to the Ghost. 

After we made it back to the Ghost, Hera laid me down on her bed, then she said, "I will be right back", and departed. She came back a couple of minutes later, and my jaw dropped at the sight, Hera was wearing just a black Bra and panties, she looked HOT!!! "I figured that we should celebrate." I got up to take off my clothes. After I had stripped down to my underwear, Hera joined me in the bed, and we started making out. After a couple of minutes, we broke for air, and she reached behind her to take off her bra, my eyes bugging out of my head. Then, she said, "On the count of three, we will both take off our underwear." She said, and we both got up off the bed. "One.....Two.....Three" we both pulled off our underwear. We were now totally naked. Then, she had me sit on her bed, while she got on her knees, and proceeded to take me into her mouth. After a few minutes of sucking, we switched spots, and I started to eat out her pussy. Then, she had me lie down on the bed, while she got on top of me, and started to ride my cock. After a bit, we switched positions, and we started the missionary position. After I was pounding her for a while, my end was coming, "Hera, I'm about to cum." I said, she nodded, "I'm about to too, lets cum together. Don't stop, Ezra, I want your cum right in my pussy." I started going harder, until I shouted her name, and she shouted mine, and we came together. After we rode out our climax. I pulled out, and we laid down on her bed, we started making out, after awhile, we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
